sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
B.A.P - What The Hell
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''What The Hellright|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Single:' Power *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Rap, Hip Hop, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Abril-2012 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización It’s been a long time Unfair, wrong system na mean? Kick it oeo oe Gotta get your life oeo oe Get on get on get on get on ha oeo oe Gotta get your life oeo oe [Get on get on get on get on ha sumanheun chimmukdeuri jinsildeureul garigo gasige tareul sseugo mugwansimppunin mari god aideureul hanadulssik hollo namgyeo sangcheodeureun da gadwoduji jweneun ittneunde jweini eobtdaneun ge mari dwae mari eobtneun jawa saneun ja chaiga irido manhi naneunde nuga soneul jabajulkka i segyeneun gulbokhaneun jawa jeongbokhaneun jaga neomu dalla No way no way nae mogeul joyeowa sorichyeodo geu nugudo nal guhaejuji anhneungeol May day may day nan sumi makhyeowa ppurichyeodo matseo bwado o neoneon neoneon neon wae What the hell you do geudaero dollyeo jul geoya neol chajanaegesseo gidaryeo sesang ggeutkkaji What the hell you do jugeodo gapa jul geoya dugo bwa eonjenga neo neo neo neo You’re gonna break down oeo oe Gotta get your life oeo oe Get on get on get on get on ha oeo oe Gotta get your life oeo oe Get on get on get on get on ha himi sesangeul jibaehaneun munje dodaeche yagyukgangsigi mwonde wae doneuro seongwa ageul nanugo yakjadeureul jugyeo igeon bigeobhan jeonjaeng Hey, can you feel this? boiji anhneun sondeuri neol mamdaero umjigineun hyeonsil jinsildeureun mutyeo tv-wa radioneun seukaendeure naege andaereul butyeo No way no way nae mogeul joyeowa sorichyeodo geu nugudo nal guhaejuji anhneungeol May day may day nan sumi makhyeowa ppurichyeodo matseo bwado o neoneon neoneon neon wae What the hell you do geudaero dollyeo jul geoya neol chajanaegesseo gidaryeo sesang ggeutkkaji What the hell you do jugeodo gapa jul geoya dugo bwa eonjenga neo neo neo neo You’re gonna break down gamhi nuga mamdaero uril daebyeonhae(jibeochyeo) haneullopi naraollabwa neol bichuneun rainbow(we are) neoui himeul sesange wechyeo i norael gaseume saegyeo Cash rules everything around me (C.R.E.A.M) modu ggae busyeo da bakkwo we rock on What the hell you do geudaero dollyeo jul geoya neol chajanaegesseo gidaryeo sesang ggeutkkaji What the hell you do jugeodo gapa jul geoya dugo bwa eonjenga neo neo neo neo You’re gonna break down oeo oe Gotta get your life oeo oe Get on get on get on get on ha oeo oe Gotta get your life oeo oe sesangeul dwi bakkwo niga gajin geu gwonli ijen meollimeolli ni moksoriga peojidorok Fallin fallin jinsildeureul hyanghae for one 'Español' Ha sido un largo tiempo Injusto, incorrecto sistema ¿entiendes? Patéalo oeo oe Consiguete una vi>da oeo oe Sube sube sube sube oeo oe Consiguete una vida oeo oe Sube sube sube sube Así muchos vínculos cubren la verdad Poniendo una marca sobre la falsedad Y diciendo que es sólo indiferencia Dejando a los niños, Solos uno a uno Existe es delito penal, pero no ¿Tiene algún sentido? Existe una gran diferencia entre una persona ¿Quién no habla y la persona que vive ¿Quién tomará mi mano? En este mundo, las personas se rinden y Las personas que conquistan son muy diferentes De ninguna manera ninguna manera me ahoga Incluso si grito, nadie me ayuda Priemr día de mayo, estoy sofocándome Incluso si empujan, si estoy parado en contra de esto Oh, ¿por qué eres tú tú tú tú? ¿Qué demonios haces? Me las pagarás Voy a buscarte y te esperaré hasta el fin del mundo ¿Qué demonios haces? Aunque muera te lo pagaré Espera y verás, en algún momento tú tú tú Vas a romperte baja oeo oe Consiguete una vida oeo oe Sube sube sube sube oeo oe Consiguete una vida oeo oe Sube sube sube sube La fortaleza que gobierna el mundo es un problema ¿Qué diablos es la ley de la selva? ¿Porqué están divididos el bien y el mal por el dinero? ¿Porqué mueren los débiles? Es una guerra cobarde Oye, ¿puedes sentir esto? El hecho de que unas manos invisibles están Maniobrandote de acuerdo a su voluntad Ocultando las verdades, la tv y la radio Vendánnome los ojos, ocultando los escándalos De ninguna manera ninguna manera me ahoga Incluso si grito, nadie me ayuda Priemr día de mayo, estoy sofocándome Incluso si empujan, si estoy parado en contra de esto Oh, ¿por qué eeres tú tú tú tú? ¿Qué demonios haces? Me las pagarás Voy a buscarte y te esperaré hasta el fin del mundo ¿Qué demonios haces? Aunque muera te lo pagaré Espera y verás, en algún momento tú tú tú Vas a romperte baja ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar en nuestro nombre? (basta) Vuela alto en el cielo(somos) el arcoiris que te iluminará Graba esta canción en tu corazón Y gritar con fuerza al mundo Reglas de efectivo todo a mi alrededor (c.R.E.A.M) Demuele todo, cambiar todo el rock De ninguna manera ninguna manera me ahoga Incluso si grito, nadie me ayuda Priemr día de mayo, estoy sofocándome Incluso si empujan, si estoy parado en contra de esto Oh, ¿por qué eres tú tú tú tú? oeo oe Tienes que conseguir una vida oeo oe Sube sube sube sube ha oeo oe Tienes que conseguir una vida oeo oe Cambia el mundo, tienes el derecho de hacerlo Ahora extiende tu voz muy, muy lejos Cayendo cayendo afronta la verdad de uno 'Hangul' It’s been a long time Unfair, wrong system na mean? Kick it 오에오 오에 Gotta get your life 오에오 오에 Get on get on get on get on ha 오에오 오에 Gotta get your life 오에오 오에 Get on get on get on get on ha 수많은 침묵들이 진실들을 가리고 가식에 탈을 쓰고 무관심뿐인 말이 곧 아이들을 하나둘씩 홀로 남겨 상처들은 다 가둬두지 죄는 있는데 죄인이 없다는 게 말이 돼 말이 없는 자와 사는 자 차이가 이리도 많이 나는데 누가 손을 잡아줄까 이 세계는 굴복하는 자와 정복하는 자가 너무 달라 No way no way 내 목을 조여와 소리쳐도 그 누구도 날 구해주지 않는걸 May day may day 난 숨이 막혀와 뿌리쳐도 맞서 봐도 오 너넌 너넌 넌 왜 What the hell you do 그대로 돌려 줄 거야 널 찾아내겠어 기다려 세상 끝까지 What the hell you do 죽어도 갚아 줄 거야 두고 봐 언? 가 너 너 너 너 You’re gonna break down 오에오 오에 Gotta get your life 오에오 오에 Get on get on get on get on ha 오에오 오에 Gotta get your life 오에오 오에 Get on get on get on get on ha 힘이 세상을 지배하는 문제 도대체 약육강식이 뭔데 왜 돈으로 선과 악을 나누고 약자들을 죽여 이건 비겁한 전쟁 Hey, can you feel this? 보이지 않는 손들이 널 맘대로 움직이는 현실 진실들은 묻혀 tv와 라디오는 스캔들에 내게 안대를 붙여 No way no way 내 목을 조여와 소리쳐도 그 누구도 날 구해주지 않는걸 May day may day 난 숨이 막혀와 뿌리쳐도 맞서 봐도 오 너넌 너넌 넌 왜 What the hell you do 그대로 돌려 줄 거야 널 찾아내겠어 기다려 세상 끝까지 What the hell you do 죽어도 갚아 줄 거야 두고 봐 언? 가 너 너 너 너 You’re gonna break down 감히 누가 맘대로 우릴 대변해(집어쳐) 하늘높이 날아올라봐 널 비추는 rainbow(we are) 너의 힘을 세상에 외쳐 이 노랠 가슴에 새겨 Cash rules everything around me (C.R.E.A.M) 모두 깨 부셔 다 바꿔 we rock on What the hell you do 그대로 돌려 줄 거야 널 찾아내겠어 기다려 세상 끝까지 What the hell you do 죽어도 갚아 줄 거야 두고 봐 언? 가 너 너 너 너 You’re gonna break down 오에오 오에 Gotta get your life 오에오 오에 Get on get on get on get on ha 오에오 오에 Gotta get your life 오에오 오에 세상을 뒤 바꿔 니가 가진 그 권리 이? 멀리멀리 니 목소리가 퍼지도록 Fallin fallin 진실들을 향해 for one 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop